The scooters of prior art are generally not well adapted to situations where conventional use (propulsion by kicking) is not acceptable or impossible. In addition, scooters are not very well adapted to the need for transportation of goods which often accompanies personal transportation.
The traditional scooter must often be carried in situations where it can not be used, e.g. during travel by public transport. Even though many scooters have a compact design, such transport by carrying is impractical.
Several examples of collapsible, wheeled devices are known. One example of a collapsible, wheeled device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,434,558. The device is collapsible in that a pair of wheels of the device can be pushed towards a third wheel guided by a stabilizing sway bar. The device is collapsed by use of both hands, and the design of the stabilizing sway and the platform makes it difficult to transport this vehicle in a collapsed situation.
EP 1213214A2 discloses a collapsible tricycle of which the framework mainly comprises tubes. Furthermore, the scooter is folded together with a folding mechanism disposed between the different tube members. The folding mechanisms are relatively complex constructions which comprise several small parts.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,220,612 also discloses a foldable tricycle. This tricycle is folded together by lowering the front part via a joint located at the connection between the rear and the front part of the cycle, leaving the tricycle in a collapsed position with all parts in substantially one plane with the front and the rear wheels at each end.
DE 3537522 A1 discloses a scooter in which the steering rod may be folded down onto the main structure of the device comprising a platform and wheels.
A foldable tricycle is also disclosed in DE 3138095 A1. This tricycle includes three wheels and may be folded together and transported on the wheels in a collapsed position. The described design requires that the platform is divided and can be folded. The folding of the tricycle is done using both hands. Further the tricycle is free to roll on the wheels in a folded position which is a disadvantage when the device is left unattended on a sidewalk or the like.
One feature missing in these prior devices is a scooter including three wheels which can be folded using one hand only.
A second useful feature would be a scooter which can be carried or wheeled in a folded position like a wheeled suitcase. Compartment units may be attached to the handlebar construction as to make the scooter work like a wheeled suitcase.
A third useful feature would be a scooter which may be left unattended without the risk of the folded scooter moving unintentionally.
A fourth useful feature would be to provide a scooter which has a rigid platform construction.
A fifth useful feature would be to provide a scooter which accommodates motorized propulsion.